


i gave tawnypelt a motorcycle because why not

by hawkeyemorelikehawkaye



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Foster Care, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Tigerclaw is a shitty dad, bcos tigerclaw, but goldenflower is a good mom, isn't that what everyone wants in life?, its vague tho, mention of a collapsed subway tunnel, now for the real tags, really i just wanted to give tawnypelt a motorcycle, she loves her babies, tawnypelt is a good aunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyemorelikehawkaye/pseuds/hawkeyemorelikehawkaye
Summary: human au. tawnypelt is a good aunt and loves her fam. hollyleaf gets the help she needs after the tunnel.
Relationships: Brambleclaw & Squirrelflight (Warriors), Brambleclaw & Tawnypelt, Brambleclaw/Squirrelflight (background), Squirrelflight & Tawnypelt, Tawnypelt & Hollyleaf, really theyre all just a big ol family
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	i gave tawnypelt a motorcycle because why not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acaciapines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acaciapines/gifts).



> im dedicating this to acaciapines. why? bcos their series, 'hollyleaf and her brothers deserved better', is awesome and u should go check it out.

Squirrelpaw, as she was named for the duration of her schooling, thought Brambleclaw was pretty cool. He was casual and friendly in a way you wouldn’t expect. When he moved into the ThunderClan Foster Home, he had been quiet and reserved. Over time, however, he had found his feet and grown into a fairly awesome friend.

Whatever Squirrelpaw thought of him, it was nothing compared to Tawnypelt, his sister.

Tawnypelt had looked far too similar to her father for her tastes, and so she had taken it upon herself to become the kind of woman her father would scoff at.

Her hair was dyed in calico-colored patches, in a way that Squirrelpaw doubts anyone else could pull off. Her eyes, which had been amber normally, were almost always covered with bright violet contacts (which she actually managed to find in her prescription). She had a motorcycle (her grandmother on her mother’s side had given it to her when it was broken as a birthday gift), and she was really good at fixing stuff.

Tawnypelt had a collection of leather jackets, most in bright colors with glitter and sparkly words on them. She had a pretty kickass knife collection, too, and she was way more intimidating at 5” 3’ than you’d expect. She had three tattoos, one a twisted spiderweb spanning her middle right stomach to her left hip, one a chain of flowers on her right bicep, and the last a bright neon green skull with pink flames on her left shoulder (supposedly, she’d just asked for a surprise that last time).

Sandstorm had smirked when Squirrelpaw first introduced her to the Bahorga siblings, and nodded approvingly at Tawnypelt. Firestar had seemed more concerned, honestly, with the fact that they didn’t have any pictures of Tigerclaw on record and so couldn’t tell security to keep him out.

(That had actually been solved by asking Goldenflower, the sibling’s sick mother, about it. She had been all too happy to help keep her babies safe.)

When Squirrelpaw became Squirrelflight and Tawnypelt’s niece and nephews were born, the woman had liked nothing more than to spend time with them. Even once she had her own children, not related to a single one of them in flesh and blood, she was still Hollyleaf’s favorite aunty.

And when Hollyleaf clawed her way out of a collapsed subway tunnel, her and the only other survivor, a boy named Fallen Leaves, she went to her Aunty Tawnypelt first. She’d argued with her brother’s, sure, but she wasn’t sure she could bare seeing them knowing she could have died on bad terms.

(even if Tawnypelt wasn’t actually her aunt, she was still the only person Hollyleaf could think of, and honestly, she never once regretted it.)

Her Aunty Tawnypelt had taken them to a hospital, and then once they were safe again, she sat Hollyleaf down and told her about how, despite the fact that Dawnpaw and Tigerpaw and Flamepaw (she didn’t name any of them) were adopted, they were still her children, and she would still die for them.

Hollyleaf had felt a little better after that, and she managed to muster up the energy to call her brothers and interupt her own funeral.

Her family had all dogpiled her, and Brambleclaw had cried on Tawnypelt, thanking her for saving his daughter.

While Tawnypelt’s kids were a bit sad to stop being able to see her every day, they still settled for at least once a week, and all was well.

**Author's Note:**

> this tawnypelt is inspired by my perception on nymphadora tonks from harry potter, which was based on my perception of a woman who was the mom of one of my childhood friends.
> 
> honestly i just wanted an excuse to write tawnypelt as a kickass motorcycle chick who loved her family. their last name comes from irish for 'gold flower', 'bláth órga'.
> 
> also! since there are very few human au fics in this fandom (honestly cant blame people its really hard to figure it out) i figured i'd share my bit.
> 
> in this au, each of the 'clans' are a foster home/shelter for those in need. the leaders, deputies, and medicine cats all help run them. after someone either ages out or doesn't need it anymore, they tend to stick around and help out (like firestar and sandstorm, who used to live there, running the thunderclan foster home)
> 
> firestar came to the thunderclan foster home as rusty when only he and his sister, princess, survived a car crash that killed their mom, when they were 8-9. princess decided to keep her name, but rusty decided to change his, and so he turned into firepaw. then, when he aged out, he was given the title '-heart', (bcos they have a title system) and when tigerclaw turned out to be an abusive a-hole bluestar replaced him with fireheart and took in goldenflower and her kids.
> 
> in this bluestar never died or had that slow descent into madness, she just retired to live with her three children and her husband. why? because she deserved a happy ending and if nobody else will write it i will. also since the clans arent warring in this oakheart didn't die and it wasnt against the code for them to have kids.
> 
> i rlly liked the idea of tawnypelt rebelling by going all biker chick and then realising, 'oh wait i actually like this' so she stayed like that. also her kids are adopted because i say so.
> 
> (whoops thats like 2000 characters in an end note thats like 4x what the work has haha whoops)


End file.
